Guerra blindada
by Chuchu Pana
Summary: Desaparecen algunos de los más poderosos seres en Runaterra para el plan maestro de una de las más brillantes mentes que desea conquistarlo todo.
1. Capítulo 1: El misterio de las arenas

**Capítulo 1: Misterio de las arenas**

A primeras horas del día el escenario en el desierto era caótico. Parecía que se hubiese librado una cruenta batalla en silencio. Nasus observaba con mucho asombro el escenario que se dibujaba en frente de él. Por todo el horizonte se extendía aquellas pequeñas criaturas conocidas como los Xer'Sai, miles de ellas sobre la superficie arenosa que tomó un color entre rojo y púrpura. Todas aquellas criaturas yacían allí ya sin vida. "¿Qué individuo fue capaz de hacerse cargo de todas éstas criaturas? ¿Y qué pasó con su reina, Rek'Sai?" Se preguntaba Nasus. Pero antes de buscar una respuesta primero debía avisarle con urgencia sobre la situación a Azir, el emperador de Shurima.

La ciudad dorada en el medio del desierto no se hallaba lejos de su posición, por lo que corrió bajo el sofocante sol del que estaba acostumbrado hace ya mucho tiempo. Una vez llegó a la ciudad, subió a un gran salón donde se veía usualmente a Azir ver toda la ciudad, pues es una torre donde proporciona una visión de 360 grados. No se equivocó. Tocó una gran puerta dorada, a lo que el Emperador de Shurima le ordenó seguir. Se encontraba de la misma forma que siempre, mirando el horizonte en alguna parte del salón, acompañado por Sivir quien se encontraba a su lado.

\- Azir, traigo preocupantes noticias. - Le observó. No se inmutó ni un poco al comentario de Nasus, era imposible obtener por parte de él algún tipo de expresión. Por otra parte, Sivir si parecía preocupada, pero al parecer no era por el comentario de Nasus... Totalmente.

\- Lo sabemos, Nasus. - Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. - Ya nos han informado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - Ésta vez no recibió respuesta. La buscó en Sivir, quien, con la mirada, le indicó en dirección al otro lado del salón. Caminó lentamente, viendo cómo iba notando unas sábanas blancas ensangrentadas. Miró a un lado y reconoció una gran arma singular recostada a un lado. Abrió los ojos como platos y se aproximó rápidamente al cuerpo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. - No lo puedo creer ¡Renekton, hermano! ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Lo encontramos agonizante no muy lejos de aquí. Al parecer, se dirigía hacia acá. - Dijo Azir. - Fue atacado anoche, según él, por un campeón de la liga. Éste mismo campeón está relacionado con el hecho que te encontraste hace unos momentos.

\- Rek'Sai...

\- Y faltan más. No fueron los únicos atacados. - Nasus se sorprendió aún más. - Renekton nos informó acerca de la captura de Skarner y, para empeorar la situación, a Xerath.

\- ¿Captura? - Mencionó ésta vez Sivir.

\- Si. Mencionó que los llevaban presos, me imagino que usaron elementos muy específicos para capturarlos. No mencionó más de ello porque cayó desmayado.

\- Algo grave va a suceder si lograron darle captura al mismísimo Xerath. Debemos apresurarnos.

\- Exacto Nasus. Debes revisar las heridas de tu hermano. Tu basto conocimiento de la liga y de cada campeón que participa en ella puede llegar a averiguar quién en la liga está involucrado en esto.

\- Si señor.

\- Me retiraré un momento. Búscame cuando tengas alguna conclusión. Sivir, quédate con Nasus.

\- Si señor. - Cuando se retiró Azir, Sivir se acercó a Nasus un poco curiosa. - ¿Viste lo que pasó con Rek'Sai?

\- No, pero vi lo que sucedió con los Xer'Sai. Parecía un exterminio total. - Dijo mientras retiraba la sábana encima del cuerpo de su hermano. - ¿Cómo llegó el acá?

\- Lo encontró uno de los soldados de Azir cerca de la ciudad y lo trajeron luego en una hamaca de tela. Tuvieron que llevarlo como 30 soldados. - Rió ligeramente, pero Nasus no estaba para bromas en ese momento así que prosiguió. - Aún estaba consciente cuando llegó, pero fue poco lo que dijo aunque valioso. Había perdido mucha sangre. - Sacó de un estuche de cuero en su cinturón una pequeña cuchilla que cortó cuidadosamente las vendas que le pusieron en su abdomen unos momentos antes para cubrir la herida y detener la hemorragia. Dejando así al aire libre la herida y a la vista de ambos. Ésta ya había sido lavada y tratada antes de ser vendada, por lo que se dispusieron a investigar. Nasus no tardó en sacar conclusiones, pensando en voz alta.

\- No pudo ser una espada, es muy fino el corte. No pudo ser una arma de distancia, el impacto sería más evidente. Mucho menos fue con magia, ésta no deja heridas de cortes de éste estilo, aunque debo investigar sobre ello. Fue una rápida pelea, no tiene otras heridas en el cuerpo. Lo debieron atacar con la guardia baja. Alguien que ataque así significa que es un asesino de élite. Ágil y rápido, para matar de una sola estocada. Ahora, el arma fue atravesada de frente, horizontalmente, pues tiene bastante profundidad y no se rasga hacia los lados. Y por la anchura... Debió ser una cuchilla muy específica, hecha para seccionar limpiamente. - El Curador de las Arenas invocó en el suelo y alrededor de ellos una llama espiritual que se formaba circularmente y con unos sellos inscritos en ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Extraigo cualquier residuo de magia rúnica, hechizos, poder del vacío... - En ese instante, una pequeña esfera inestable salió de la herida de Renekton. Parecía un tipo de gas oscuro girando sobre si mismo como si de un remolino se tratara. - Ésta materia... Es un tipo de magia muy oscura, magia prohibida, corrompida. Al parecer la arma poseía esta magia, por eso no hay más residuosde ella... Sólo conozco dos seres que poseen algo así.

\- Zed... ¿Verdad?

\- Si. Sivir, te necesito.

\- Oww eso es muy romántico, Nasus. - Dijo riendo levemente, quería bajar un poco la tensión en Nasus. De nuevo, no lo logró.

\- Esto no es un juego, Sivir. Necesito que te dirijas a Jonia y con ayuda de la Orden Kinkou, averigüen algo sobre las actividades de Zed dentro y fuera de la liga. Quiero saberlo todo.

\- Claro ¿Y quién es el otro ser?

\- Lo sabrás después, solo cumple con lo que te digo por favor.

\- Pero Jonia es una isla al noreste del continente, demoraré días en llegar allí

\- Dirígete a la liga con nuestro transportador. Te daré una carta para que los invocadores te autoricen el uso de una cámara de invocación hacia Jonia.

\- Está bien. Mañana saldré a primera hora. ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- No Sivir. Te agradezco inmensamente.

\- No agradezcas. Pero cuando vuelva me debes dar una buena copa de whisky.

Nasus no dijo nada, por lo que Sivir salió del salón. Nasus siempre era así, serio e indiferente, casi no expresaba emociones, pero aún así era divertido estar con él. Aunque solo le parecía así a Sivir. Quizás ya estaba acostumbrada a él.

Nasus, por otra parte, volvió a vendar a Renekton y puso de nuevo la sábana sobre él. "Tu ira ha disminuido hermano". Pensaba Nasus mientras le observaba. Quizás fueron los efectos de la agonía por la que pasaba, pues el Renekton que todos conocían sería incapaz de venir a la ciudad dorada sin un plan de matar a toda criatura viviente que habitara en ella. "Algo no está bien, él no pudo haber venido de la nada a pedir ayuda, la mente de Renekton pensaría en cualquier otra cosa menos en venir aquí... Debió ser algo más." Dudo Nasus, pero no logró llegar a una conclusión.

Su mente parecía apartada de su cuerpo. No tenía la concepción del tiempo ni del espacio y tardó bastante en tomar conciencia de lo que había sucedido. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y se levantó del suelo de golpe. Hizo un quejido al sentir en el abdomen un dolor intenso, del que emanaba un poco de un líquido espeso y caliente ¿Estaba herido? ¿Qué carajos pasó? Se preguntó Renekton. Vio todo alrededor suyo inundado por la oscuridad a excepción de unos pequeños rayos de luz lunar que iluminaban tenuemente una figura que lo observaba.

Renekton se limitó a reírse suavemente, cuya risa crecía gradualmente hasta terminar estallando en una carcajada. - Así que te quedaste viéndome dormir todo éste tiempo. Si que eres raro ¿Eh, hermano?

\- ¿Quién te hirió? - Dijo Nasus indiferente.

\- Eso no importa. Lo único que importa es tu cabeza en mis manos. ¡Enfrentate hermano! No necesito mi arma para partirte en dos.

\- Está bien hermano, ven y pelea. - Dijo Nasus desafiante, tomando una posición de batalla. Renekton no pensó para lanzarse a atacar y desgarrar a Nasus con sus garras y dientes, pero de repente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo envió de vuelta al suelo. Un panel azul se alzaba enfrente de él, un muro mágico reforzado fue el que le causó el golpe e impedía su paso al otro lado, donde se encontraba Nasus. Estaba en una prisión.

\- ¡Cobarde! ¡Tienes miedo! ¡Lo puedo sentir!

\- Tu ira no te deja ver más allá de tus propios sentidos Renekton. Tu empirismo te puede causar la muerte. Aún así, mantengo la esperanza de que volverás a ser como antes, ese ser que buscaba en la mente de los demás el conocimiento para el desarrollo. - Dicho esto, se fue de allí escuchando las maldiciones que gritaba su hermano a sus espaldas. Era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, su mente ya estaba fundida en la ira y la destrucción, por lo que no perdió más el tiempo allí. Esperaba que la prisión mágica lo resistiera, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último enfrentamiento contra su hermano y desconocía lo que él ahora era capaz de hacer y el poder que en ese momento poseía.

Al siguiente día, antes del amanecer, Sivir se dirigía a la cámara de invocación para transportarse hacia la liga y de allí hacia Jonia. En el camino pensaba sobre lo que tenía que hacer en la isla. Zed es un ser difícil de siquiera seguirle el paso en la batalla y muy impredecible ¿Cómo se suponía que debía averiguar sobre lo que hace y no hace, cuando absolutamente nadie sabe nada sobre el además de su historia pasada? Sólo podía hacer una cosa por el momento, seguir las órdenes de Nasus y hablar con la Orden Kinkou, seguro ellos si sabrán que hacer.

Cuando llegó a la cámara de invocación, vio a Nasus quien la esperaba allí de la misma forma a como estaba siempre: Con su arma en mano y su rostro inexpresivo. Sivir se juró a si misma que no podía morir antes de verle una expresión de agrado por minima que fuera. - Hola Nasus. - Saludó sonriente.

\- Buen día Sivir.

\- Cambia esa cara larga, mira lo lindo que se ve éste amanecer de hoy.

\- ¿Tienes claro tu objetivo?

\- Aish que aburrido. Si, si lo tengo todo claro. - Dijo expresando desagrado y volteando los ojos hacia otro lado. - Dame la carta de permiso para ir a Jonia.

\- No hace falta, iré contigo.

\- Owww pero que caballeroso mi buen Nasus. - Dijo divertida Sivir, mientras que Nasus solo le dedicó una mirada seria.

\- Debo ir a la liga. Allí hablaré para tu traslado a Jonia.

\- Bueno, pero al menos no estaré aburrida y tendré a quien molestar un momento.

\- Hhhmm. - Dicho esto entraron a la cámara y después de un destello azul desaparecieron de allí

 **Que onda gente? Se me ideó un fic ahí random espero que les guste :D quizás demore un poco en subir caps pues la universidad me tiene hasta el cuello y muchas veces no me llega la imaginación xD**

 **Espero comentarios de todos ustedes no importa si son malos o buenos, mientras sea constructivo todo irá bien xD**


	2. Capítulo 2: El inicio de la caída (1)

\- B-Buen día señor Nasus. - Dijo un tímido invocador cuando el ser mítico canino llegó junto con una mujer a su lado. Vestía su tradicional túnica púrpura y mantenía su rostro agachado y oculto a modo de reverencia. Eso era normal para Nasus ya que era muy admirado pero a la vez muy temido dentro de la liga, tanto por invocadores como por campeones. - Recibimos su carta de solicitud. En un momento lo haremos seguir.

\- Gracias. También quiero que le cedan una cámara de invocación hacia Jonia para Sivir. Creemos que allí se encuentra información sobre la desaparición de los campeones en el desierto.

\- Claro, pero tendrá que esperar, s-señor. Se les está realizando un corto mantenimiento a ésta cámara en específico. En unos momentos estará lista.

\- Gracias. Ahora guíame al lugar que te pedí. Sivir, ve a Jonia en cuanto la cámara esté lista.

\- Si, ya se. No me extrañes perrito. - Dijo Sivir guiñándole el ojo a Nasus. Éste, como siempre, indiferente dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí con el invocador. En cuanto a Sivir, decidió dar una vuelta por el Instituto de Guerra.

Se divertía viendo las travesuras de los pequeños yordles. Podía pasar un día entero observándolos de no ser que eventualmente ella terminaría involucrada en esas travesuras y muchas veces eso podría traer consecuencias desagradables. Recordó una vez que Lulu convirtió al majestuoso Curador de las Arenas en una pequeña y tierna ardilla inocente. No pudo evitar reírse levemente al recordar aquello, la escena más graciosa que tenía de él. Y ni hablar cuando volvió a su forma normal, tenía tanta rabia acumulada e iba a estallar pero era incapaz de hacerlo con una pequeña y tierna yordle. Más tarde lo vio golpeando un árbol hasta partirlo en dos.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio una figura que pasaba en frente de ella. Un cosquilleo en la nariz causado por algo suave y peludo la hizo volver a la realidad, viendo directamente a unos ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada.

\- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? - Dijo la mujer de nueve colas.

\- N-Nada, nada. - Dijo Sivir un poco distraída todavía.

\- Claro, entonces estás drogada riéndote sola.

\- No, en serio, es sólo algo que fue gracioso.

\- Ya... - Ahri veía en el alma de Sivir un aura caluroso que se concentraba en su corazón aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de sus latidos. - ¿Y en quién pensabas?

\- Ya te dije que en nada ni nadie. - La pelinegra miró de reojo a Ahri y recordó su misión. - ¿Has visto a Shen?

\- ¿Shen? - Dijo con asombro Ahri y llevándose las manos a la boca. - Vaya que si te gustan los retos. No lo hagas, es caso perdido. Ya lo intenté.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, eso no! - Dijo Sivir un poco molesta. - Es un importante asunto que debemos tratar ¿Sabes donde está? O mejor voy y lo busco yo.

\- Ya, ya tranquila. Sólo bromeo. Acompáñame, también necesito hablar con él.

A pesar de que la Kumiho era una buena persona, a Sivir nunca le agradó la actitud coqueta que tenía Ahri tanto a campeones como a invocadores, no le veía el sentido de hacerse desear por toda figura masculina. Por el contrario, le parecía algo humillante para ella como mujer. Pero le causó curiosidad algo en específico: - ¿Por qué necesitas a Shen?

\- ¿Celos? - Sonrió picarona.

\- Solo tengo curiosidad. No me importa realmente lo que hagas con él.

\- Bueno, quizás pueda lograr algo más que una mirada seria bajo esa máscara... Y darle un poco de celos a Akali.

\- ¿No me digas que ella está...?

\- Sip. - Dijo sonriente. - Se enamoró del ser que más probabilidades tiene de rechazarla.

\- Bueno, ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo significa renunciar a muchas cosas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - Llegaron a un bello bosque donde se podían encontrar con frecuencia a varios campeones meditando en armonía con la naturaleza. Allí divisaron a Shen junto a Kennen y Akali. El ninja azul, como siempre, sostenía su semblante serio y postura firme, pero sus compañeros no estaban así. A pesar de sus máscaras, se podía ver un rostro preocupado y hacían movimientos nerviosos.

\- Me iré a lanzar shurikens. - Dijo asustado el pequeño yordle ninja sin mirar a nadie,solo hacia el suelo y caminando en dirección opuesta a la de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Estás seguro que...?

\- Déjalo. - Dijo Shen. - Es su forma para quitar el estrés.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? - Dijo en tono divertido Ahri. - Parecen haber visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo Akali con una mirada asesina. Sabía perfectamente las razones por las que Ahri se acercaba a ellos, y más específicamente a Shen.

\- Tranquila gata. Solo vengo de paso.

\- Ya te lo voy a creer, zorra. - Sivir decidió mantener una distancia prudente y esperar a que pasara la pequeña pelea, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario.

\- Akali. - Se había pasado. Por un momento se olvidó de la presencia de Shen y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Mínimo le pondría a meditar al menos toda una tarde. - No comprendo cuál es tu conflicto con Ahri pero esto debe parar ya. Y va para ti también Ahri. Ambas deben hacer las paces no importa cual es el problema.

\- Gracias Shen. No te preocupes, estoy segura que no van a darse más peleas. Ah, venía sólo porque acompañaba a mi querida amiga Sivir. Al parecer le urge hablar contigo. - Sivir al escuchar aquello decidió por fin acercarse al grupo.

\- Hola Shen.

\- Hola Sivir ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Si, bueno... Si es verdad que me urge hablar contigo, pero prefiero hacerlo más en privado, en la Orden Kinkou junto a Akali y Kennen si es posible.

\- Como desees, Sivir. La cámara de invocación estaba en reparación pero creo que ya debe estar lista. Si quieres podemos partir ahora.

\- Busquemos a Kennen antes. - Dijo Akali un poco más calmada. - Debe estar camino al gimnasio. Iré a buscarlo. - En el momento en el que Akali se giró en dirección opuesta a todos sus compañeros camino hacia el gimnasio, se escuchó un gran estruendo a la lejanía. - ¿Qué fue eso? - Nadie contestó nada, solo sabían que debían correr hacia la academia. Algo malo había pasado allí.

A medida que se acercaban, podían oir con más detalle la situación que se presentaba dentro del Instituto de Guerra. Gritos de batalla mezclados con gritos de terror y llanto. Podían sentir un olor que quemaba la vía respiratoria, proveniente de un tipo de gas que iba tomando cada vez más una tonalidad color verde. Ahri, cuyo olfato es mucho más agudo que el de un humano corriente, fue disminuyendo su velocidad por la difícil capacidad que tenía para respirar, hasta que en cierto momento cayó al suelo. Se estaba ahogando.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos seguir; Ahri morirá! - Dijo Akali acudiendo a ayudar a la kumiho.

\- Hay que... *cof cof* b-buscar una... vía a-alterna... - Dijo Sivir, que también estaba bastante afectada por el gas. A pesar de todo, los ninjas parecían no inmutarse por esa sustancia. Quizás después de la invasión a Jonia empezaron a tener sus habitantes ciertos entrenamientos a su cuerpo para mantener el control en una situación similar en un futuro, como el que vivían ahora.

\- ¿Y Kennen? Se fue al gimnasio y debe estar en la mitad de todo el conflicto.

\- Yo iré en busca de Kennen. Ustedes cuiden de Ahri y busquen la forma de llegar al portal a salvo.

\- Si. - Dijeron Akali y Sivir antes de alejarse corriendo. Mientras tanto, Shen junto sus manos de forma vertical haciendo una figura extraña con ellas, para que, acto seguido, saliera un aura de él, que lo envolvía cada vez más hasta desaparecerlo en un destello.

 **Dicho y hecho. Me demoré una eternidad en volver a subir el cap xD pero espero que les guste:3 comenten que tal les parece**


	3. Capítulo 3: El inicio de la caída (2)

A un paso lento, caminaba Nasus siguiendo al invocador, que lo llevaría a uno de los lugares más restringidos de todo el Instituto. Solo podían entrar allí ciertas personas certificadas, pues aquel que tenga malvados propósitos puede generar un conflicto dentro del Instituto hasta expandirse por toda Runaterra. Ni siquiera aquellos que están certificados para acceder a este lugar conocían su ubicación exacta, incluso se dudaba sobre su ubicación dentro de la liga. Tocaba por medio de un tercero que lo dirigiera al lugar.

Nasus se extrañaba ¿Cómo es que alguien tan temeroso e inseguro puede tener conocimiento de éste lugar? Al parece las aparienciás si engañan.

El invocador se acercó a Nasus y puso un sello en el suelo. - ¿Conoce las reglas, señor Nasus? - A lo que este simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se paró encima del sello y notó como unos extraños hilos lo empezaban a envolver, tal como la larva que se envuelve en su capullo. Cuando estuvo completamente envuelto, Nasus sintió como si se hubiera ido al mismísimo limbo entre la vida y la muerte, ni siquiera el podía saber con certeza lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo físico mientras se perdía en el mundo donde sólo su alma habitaba. Este proceso extraía toda la fuente de poder del hechizado para que no intentara nada extraño. A pesar de la posición de Nasus dentro del Instituto, debía cumplir con el proceso paso por paso.

Una vez finalizó la realización del hechizo, Nasus arrancó la suave seda que lo cubría y, debido al cambio en su cuerpo, tuvo que apoyarse en su báculo para no caerse. - ¿Se encuentra bien señor Nasus? Si usted lo desea, podemos esperar a que recupere un poco las fuerzas.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. - Contestó Nasus retomando su rumbo, siguiéndose apoyando en su arma. - No hay tiempo.

Con un poco de resignación, el invocador siguió dirigiéndolo, atravesando interminables pasillos que bajaban y subían por todo el instituto hasta que por fin llegaron a una puerta doble de roble bastante alta. El invocador acercó su mano a la puerta e invoco otro hechizo que hizo plasmar en la puerta un sello. La puerta se cubrió de una capa mágica azulada, que impedía el paso a cualquier persona, la cual fue absorbida por la misma puerta.

\- Ya está listo, señor Nasus. Puede pasar... - Dijo, apartandose hacia un lado. El Curador de las Arenas empujó con una de sus enormes manos ambas puertas. Dislumbró extrañado un descuidado jardín, donde los muros estaban cubiertos por capas de hiedra y musgo. Al centro de la habitación, se encontraba un viejo y agrietado nexo rodeado por un anillo compuesto de un tipo de materia oscura, justo lo que Nasus buscaba.

Una risa de repente empezó a emergir de aquel nexo. Una risa macabra que se volvía más y más intensa. Nasus no se inmutó por ello, sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba enfrentando. De entre las sombras nació una figura semi antropomorfa, con grandes ojos de cazador nocturno color blanco y armado con un par de cuchillas en cada brazo. Su cuerpo se unía al núcleo del nexo, como si éste lo quisiera absorber adentro y encerrarlo allí por toda la eternidad

Sabía que vendrías, Curador. - Dijo con una profunda voz.

\- Nocturne...

\- Desde que me encerraron en éste nexo no he recibido visitas ¿Para qué has venido? - Dijo con misterio en su voz.

\- A devolverte algo que dejaste en Shurima. - Extendió su mano mostrando aquella esfera girando sobre su propio eje. Está dejó de hacerlo cuando, de repente, tomó rumbo hacia el cuerpo de la pesadilla nocturna.

\- Tu fuerza y tu inteligencia siempre han sobresalido sobre muchos campeones, Curador. - Rió por lo bajo. - Gracias por aceptar mi carta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "carta"?

\- Mi carta de invitación, claro. No es necesaria la tinta y el papel para entregar un mensaje. - Dijo, mostrando de nuevo la esfera de materia oscura.

\- Utilizaste a mi hermano, sólo para traerme a éste lugar ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - Dijo Nasus sorprendido.

\- Lo asusté un poco. - Dijo entre risas Nocturne. " _Por eso Renekton vino a la Ciudad de Shurima... Tenía miedo."_ Pensó Nasus

\- ¿Cómo? Es imposible que puedas salir de aquí.

\- No sólo yo puedo infundir miedo en las personas. - Detrás de ellos se abría la puerta lentamente y con mucho ruido. Burlesco, se asomaba una máscara sonriente riéndose a carcajadas.

\- El invocador... - Nasus estuvo dispuesto a salir en su ayuda, pero fue detenido por una daga que pasó a centímetros de su rostro. Antes que se diera cuenta, Shaco ya se había clonado y ambos empezaron a correr en direcciones opuestas.

A pesar de lo débil que se encontraba Nasus, podía observar con gran detalle a ambos individuos, esperando el momento más oportuno para atacar. Tuvo que esquivar unas dagas que se dirigían hacía él, pero observó que, a pesar de que ambos poseían dagas, sólo uno se las arrojaba. También observó que era muy simple lo que el payaso estaba haciendo. Él era capaz de mucho más además de lanzar y correr.

Después de un momento de defenderse de los ataques de Shaco, logró por fin encontrar la oportunidad perfecta cuando uno de ellos se acerco demasiado a él. Nasus agarró el extremo de su gran arma y la blandió de forma horizontal, dándole de lleno en las costillas y partiéndolo casi por la mitad. El cuerpo voló unos cuantos metros antes de tocar el suelo, dejando en su camino un rastro de mucha sangre y entrañas, hasta formarse una laguna de ellas alrededor del cuerpo. Nasus se alegró por creer haberle dado al cuerpo real y no al clon, pero escuchó una frase que le entumeció todo el cuerpo. - Ahora, ¿Qué tal un truco de magia?

El Shaco restante se acercó a su ensangrentado clon, riendo sin parar. Se agachó y agarró la máscara de su doble. - ¡Tadaaa! - Es la primera vez desde que Renekton se volvió contra su hermano, que Nasus formó en su rostro un gesto de horror. Con sus ojos abiertos como platos, vio cómo había matado al que momentos antes era el invocador que le permitió ingresar a ese lugar.

\- Eres uno de los seres más poderosos de Runaterra. O... bueno, eso presumes ser. Pero ni siquiera puedes ver lo que se halla debajo de una máscara.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ¿Siquiera tuviste el respeto de preguntar por su nombre? Como te crees la mayor deidad y no fuiste capaz de hacerlo. Entonces seré yo quien los presente. Él era Lyell, el más poderoso invocador de la liga en el presente. Cuando me encerraron en éste lugar el apenas era un aprendiz entrenándose para casos de éste tipo. - Nasus volteó a mirar los macabros ojos de Nocturne con furia.

\- ¿Por qué le hiciste esto? ¡Su muerte no te sacará de ese nexo!

\- Puedo apostar que si. - En ese instante, Shaco apareció detrás de Nasus y atravesó su brazo derecho con una de sus dagas justo en el tendón, haciendo que este soltara su arma y dejando toda su extremidad inútil por unos momentos. Otro Shaco, el "clon real de Shaco" por así decirlo, atacó por detrás hacia los tendones en las partes bajas de las piernas, tal como sucedió con el brazo, obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo. - Sé de la real fuente de tu poder, Curador. - Nasus abrió los ojos al oír éste comentario y, a pesar de tener sus tendones atravesados, logró lanzarse hacia su arma y agarrarla. Pero en el hecho, y con una desquiciada risa, Shaco atravesó su brazo izquierdo, dejando inservible aquella extremidad restante. Tumbado en el suelo, Nasus había sido derrotado por descuido y por su falta de poder que le había sido arrebatado antes, pero eso no le importaba realmente. - Solo tu y yo conocemos el poder que tu arma puede llegar a tener. Todos creen que liberas energía al golpear a alguien con ella en proporción a tu fuerza, sin saber que tu arma alberga un poder propio que se acumula, tomando la esencia de cada individuo que asesines con ella. Ahora que mataste al ser más poderoso de la liga, imagina el poder que podrías tener en tus manos...

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Hay muchas cosas que sé, Curador... Pero no puedo explicarte más porque la función está por comenzar.

Shaco tomó el báculo y, tambaleandose cómicamente por su gran tamaño, lo arrojó de lleno contra el nexo, dándole en todo su núcleo. Éste se quebró en pedazos y salió de allí con mucha fuerza una gran cantidad de materia oscura que ocupó toda la habitación, como si ésta se estuviera incendiando. Poco a poco la materia se fue concentrando en un punto del que se empezaba a formar la famosa figura que aterró a las poblaciones humanas en Runaterra y que probablemente lo hará de nuevo.

\- El poder que tu arma tomó del invocador fue suficiente para liberarme y lo pudiste ver en primera fila. - Dijo Nocturne, con su cuerpo ya completo, acercándose a Nasus. - Lástima que no puedas ver más Curador, porque apenas se levanta el telón.

\- ¡Mi derrota no significa que tu asegures tu victoria! Aún hay muchos seres que unidos serán capaces de borrarte de este mundo.

\- De ellos ya me he estado encargando mientras conversabamos. Y me gustaría seguir la charla pero me debo ir. Sin más que decir, buen viento y buena mar Curador. - Dijo, antes de lanzarse hacia Nasus con sus cuchillas haciabel frente. El frío metal atravesó la carne sin ningun problema. Nasus gritó ante el dolor, grito que se fue apaciguando hasta que no se oyó ni su propia respiración y dejó en Nasus solo la visión de un mundo que caía en el caos y la oscuridad. "Maldición, Sivir se burlará toda la vida de mi por esto". Fue lo último que pensó.

Bueno acá va otro xD ésta vez no demoré tanto y pues espero que les guste. La verdad no tengo idea de qué camino va a tomar este fic, solo se me ocurren unas ideas después de releer lo que escribo y con el tiempo las desarrollo xD Perdonenme los que les gusta mucho Nasus :c pero el fic apenas empieza y habrán más razones para leer éste fic lo puedo asegurar :,v

y se me ocurrió algo... un juego para ser más exactos. Les voy a dar la posibilidad de elegir un personaje que va a tener gran importancia en los próximos capítulos, el personaje más pedido ganará. Dependiendo del personaje que quede voy a mirar en que parte de la historia empezará a tomar su papel :3 Voten! si quieren que el juego tenga éxito comentenme en reviews o mensaje privado que quieren :D saben que son casi 130 campeones D: y que uno sea más votado que los demás será algo difícil xD así que espero sus votos de su champ favorito ;) cualquiera es válido, incluso Illaoi que apenas lo anunciaron (Si, hay nuevo campeón)

Por otra parte espero también sus comentarios sobre la historia, cualquier crítica es bien recibida :D quiero agradecer a algunos comentarios que me subieron el ánimo a escribir, los aprecio mucho

Y sin más que decir, buen viento y buena mar :D


	4. Capítulo 4: Sombra entre las hojas

Todo era un desastre dentro del Instituto de Guerra. Muchos invocadores y campeones se encontraban inmersos en una lucha contra los noxianos y los zaunitas en la toma de aquel lugar. Sivir veía con horror los cuerpos en el suelo, incluso de algunos conocidos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Nasus, pues nunca le dijo a dónde se dirigía y guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo pronto. "Él es muy fuerte. El sabrá controlar la situación... En la que sea que se encuentre." Se dijo a sí misma en un intento de convencerse.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquella densa neblina de gas tóxico que las rodeaba, pero aún así, Ahri no despertaba.

\- ¿Ves alguna otra salida? - Dijo Sivir.

\- Eso intento pero... ¡Allí! - Dijo Akali, señalando una pequeña arboleda que rodeaba el instituto. - Si cruzamos el bosque, llegaremos justo donde está la cámara de invocación a Jonia.

\- ¿No crees que ese lugar ya debe estar invadido?

\- Hay que averiguarlo. No queremos ninguna sorpresa, podemos usar los árboles para pasar desapercibidos. Además, el gas parece ser más denso que el aire, para que se concentre en el suelo y haga mayor daño a la población. Con Ahri en mis manos, debo llegar lo antes posible, y por ello iré trepando los árboles... ¿Tu...?

\- Lo se... No tengo las habilidades de un ninja. Pero no te preocupes, me las podré arreglar. Tu prioridad ahora es salvar a Ahri. - Akali sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar aquel comentario. Observó el cuerpo de Ahri y notó como podía respirar de forma más tranquila. Después de todo, era otra persona como cualquiera que no debería estar involucrada en esta situación. Tomó aire y dijo:

\- Tienes mi palabra. Sivir, cuídate.

\- Lo haré. - Dijo Sivir antes de que la ninja saltara hacia la rama de un árbol y con mucha destreza se empezara a desplazar a través de ellos. Sivir no tuvo otro remedio que ir por tierra, enfrentándose a peligros mayores, pues era incierto sobre lo que se podía encontrar en el interior de la arboleda.

\- Gracias por la asistencia, Shen. - Dijo Kennen con una fuerte respiración, casi jadeando del cansancio.

\- No veo que la necesitases demasiado. - Comentó Shen calculando cuántos cuerpos noxianos y zaunitas se encontraban en el área. - Al parecer, supiste arreglártelas sin mi ayuda. Y parece que eso te ayudó a quitarte los nervios que tenías no hace mucho.

\- ¿¡No me hace ser eso el yordle más genial!? - Dijo el yordle en una posición de victoria.

\- Lo serás si llegas a Jonia en una sola pieza. Debemos apurarnos Kennen, nos están esperando en la cámara de invocación hacia Jonia.

\- Es una apuesta entonces ¡Vámonos! - Dijo Kennen emocionado, dejando atrás varias decenas de hombres calcinados y con shurikens en todo el cuerpo.

Sivir caminaba atenta a todo lo que había a su alrededor, ya que, lo que menos quería era una visita inesperada de cualquier enemigo, y mucho menos de un campeón de la liga que tuviera que ver con la invasión. Su corazón daba saltos cada vez que oía una explosión y aunque estas se dieran a centenas de metros de su ubicación, tenía la sensación de que estallaran justo a su lado. Si bien, aquella arboleda parecía el único lugar de la liga donde no había un enfrentamiento, pues no había más que un aire aún fresco y natural ni tampoco algún tipo de pelea.

Todo cambió cuando Sivir divisó a través de los árboles una pareja de soldados noxianos caminando hacia su dirección. Estos estaban equipados con un escudo de cobre circular, similar al escudo que porta Pantheon pero en una escala menor y con el símbolo representativo de Noxus grabado en ellos, y una espada mediana y ligera. Sivir se escondió detrás de un grueso tronco de un árbol frondoso y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones, deseando con los ojos cerrados que tomaran otra dirección. Si bien, Sivir era capaz de derrotarlos, pero quería evitar lo más posible un enfrentamiento contra cualquier enemigo, pues su prioridad ahora era reunirse con Akali y partir hacia Jonia, y debía gastar sus energías para ello, pues era una humana corriente y su capacidad física era limitada. No se descartaba la posibilidad de que el portal estuviera en peligro por ataques enemigos para evitar la huida de los campeones, por lo que solo lucharía en la defensa de éste.

Los soldados noxianos se habían aproximado bastante, lo suficiente como para Sivir pudiera oír su conversación:

\- Hombre, ya hemos patrullado esta zona como 4 veces, tomemos otra ruta, ya me cansé de ver los mismos árboles ¿Por qué no vamos por el oriente? Allá podemos ver en primera fila la batalla. - Habló un hombre joven y con tono cansado.

\- Órdenes son órdenes, muchacho. No solo te meterás en problemas si te desvías de tu misión, sino que me meterás a mi en mayores problemas por tenerte a mi cuidado. - Contestó un hombre mayor y de voz gruesa.

Se quedaron callados, produciendo solo el sonido de sus pisadas sobre ramas y hojas secas. Sivir se asomó por la izquierda y vio al hombre joven acercarse lentamente. Se asomó hacia su derecha y vio al hombre mayor acercarse de igual forma. No había forma de evitarlos, por lo que se acerco al borde del lado izquierdo y tomó su arma de su espalda, seguramente si atacaba al de menor experiencia, no pondría resistencia suficiente. Además, después de acabar con el joven, le quitaría la vida al hombre mayor por su espalda, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Esperó unos segundos, y cuando el joven estaba a punto de asomarse y encontrarse con el rostro de Sivir, ella lanzó su brazo horizontalmente con el arma en su mano, calculando la altura de su cuello para atravesarlo sin ningún aviso previo. Pero a mitad de su hazaña escuchó algo que detuvo su brazo de repente.

\- Hey... - Dijo el hombre mayor. Sivir giró su cabeza lentamente pero no se encontró con nada.

\- Si... Ya me di cuenta.

\- Estás de suerte. Vayamos por el oriente, acá nuestro trabajo terminó.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Dijo el joven animado.

Sivir esperó unos momentos y se asomó a ver cómo aquellos noxianos se alejaban, extrañada de lo que había sucedido. Decidida a tomar su rumbo hacia el norte, salió de su escondite. Pero de repente oyó una rama quebrarse detrás suyo. Giró en 180 grados y puso su arma a modo de escudo justo delante suyo. Ésta chocó contra una fina navaja que tenía toda la intención de atravesar su espalda momentos antes. La navaja rebotó y regreso por el aire hacia su dueño. Éste la tomo con gran destreza y miró con sus fríos ojos a los de Sivir:

\- Buenos reflejos... - Sivir, con resignación se limitó a decir:

\- De todos los noxianos, me tuve que topar contigo... Talon...

\- ¿Acaso me temes de igual forma que esos dos imbéciles? - Dijo Talon bajo su capucha.

"Eso lo explica todo" pensó Sivir. - No es eso. Simplemente pienso que va a ser una batalla interesante. - Dijo.

\- Yo tengo una clara ventaja acá y tu lo sabes.

\- No me importa. No voy a perder contra ti.

\- Te ofrezco una propuesta, Sivir. - Dijo Talon alzando su rostro y dejando ver el brillo de sus inexpresivos ojos. - Entrégate a Noxus y te dejaré vivir.

\- ¿Con qué consecuencias? Noxus es el último lugar que me puede dar siquiera una vida digna, ni por la mayor fortuna accedería a entregarme a Noxus.

\- Si así lo quieres... - Ante aquel comentario Sivir abrió los ojos y puso su arma como escudo nuevamente detrás suyo, a tiempo para protegerse del ataque de Talon, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba detrás de ella. Al contacto con la cuchilla, se produjo un sonido ensordecedor. Talon retiró su cuchilla y con su pie empujó a Sivir hacia atras, apoyándose finalmente en un árbol. Acto seguido, Sivir lanzó su cuchilla circular en dirección a Talon y aunque este lo esquivo fácilmente, su cuchilla rebotó contra 2 árboles rápidamente y se volvió hacia Talon por su espalda. Cuando él se percató, se hizo a un lado a escasos centímetros de su torso. "Ingenioso, pero no lo suficiente." Pensó Talon.

Talon se abalanzó hacia Sivir rápidamente, para no darle tiempo para defenderse. Con cuchilla en mano, apuntó hacia el lado izquierdo de Sivir, ya que ella es diestra manejando su arma. Sivir se percató de ello y no tenía modo de defenderse, pues Talon se encontraba demasiado cerca para contrarrestar su ataque. Con su arma de vuelta, Sivir amagó en lanzarla hacia Talon, desviando su dirección un poco hacia su frente. Sivir clavó entonces su arma en el árbol detrás de ella y se subió de un salto en ella, esquivando el ataque de Talon. Estando allí arriba, se lanzó hacia una rama del árbol y con ella se balanceó en dirección a Talon, pateándolo de lleno en el rostro. Talon cayó al suelo y Sivir cayó de rodillas al frente de él y, con un poco de esfuerzo, sacó su arma incrustada del árbol.

\- Tenías razón... Fue interesante esta pelea, mereces tu título de Señora de la Batalla... - Dijo Talon levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio. - Pero esto acabará ahora.- Talon retiró su capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro serio y su cabello castaño largo. Agarró su capucha con fuerza y la lanzó hacia arriba, llevándose el resto de su capa con ella. Las cuchillas que se encontraban en la parte baja de la capa se alzaron alrededor de Sivir y Talon en su acto desapareció. Ya todos en la Liga conocían esa danza mortal de cuchillas y Sivir se encontraba totalmente indefensa ante ello. Talón rápidamente reapareció de nuevo a su espalda y dirigió todas sus cuchillas hacia su dirección, listas para atravesar todo el cuerpo de la Señora de la Batalla.

Recibió una cortada en su mano derecha, obligándola a soltar su arma. Recibió un par de cortadas más en sus piernas, obligándola a arrodillarse y esperar su muerte, pero parecía que las cuchillas la esquivaban extrañamente y estas chocaban con otro objeto metálico. Cuando la última cuchilla pasó por un lado de ella, Sivir alzó la vista, para encontrarse con la oscura silueta de su protector.

\- Tu...

 **Hola amigos! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a retomar este fanfic que lo tenía más olvidado que cualquier otra cosa. Lamento eso :c pero bueno, aquí va el siguiente capitulo de esta serie y espero que les guste mucho :D Otra cosa, no supe cómo se llama el arma que usa Sivir :c si alguien puede decirme el nombre estaria muy agradecido. Déjenme reviews con sus opiniones y críticas, y dime quien crees que es ese personaje que salvo la vida de Sivir *chan chan chaaaaan* xD**


	5. Capítulo 5: Encuentro entre cuchillas

\- Mierda mierda mierda MIERDA ¡MIERDA! - Un demonio estaba creciendo desde el interior de la Vigilante de Piltover de la ira tan grande que sentía.

\- Vi, por favor, cálmate. Se que la situación es difícil y estás muy alterada pero...

\- ¡COMO PUTAS QUIERES QUE ME CALME JAYCE SI EL PORTAL ESTA DESTRUIDO! ¡SON MILES DE SOLDADOS LOS QUE ESTAN ALLA AFUERA Y HASTA EL AIRE NOS VA A MATAR!

\- Lo se, lo se... Ya pensaremos en una forma de regresar a Piltover. - Jayce nunca había visto a su compañera así. Estaba cegada por la ira y el miedo... " _¿Miedo?"_ , pensó él. " _Nunca creí estar vivo para ver a Vi con miedo_ ", se dijo para sí mismo.

\- ¡QUE PUTAS PODEMOS PENSAR SI NUESTRA ÚNICA OPCIÓN ES LUCHAR HASTA MORIR! - La voz de Vi podía escucharse por todo el corredor de un edificio vacío donde estaban escondidos. No había nadie aquí puesto que era un edificio clausurado por su mal estado y estaba próximo a repararse.

\- Esta bien... Si quieres morir... ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ Y HAZLO Y NOS DEJAS EN PAZ!

\- Oh oh... - Jayce iba a contemplar en primera fila la épica batalla entre una Vi muy alterada y Caitlyn, quien estuvo callada hasta este momento, y al parecer otro demonio surgió a partir de la culminación de la paciencia.

\- ¡ENTONCES DIME ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER!

\- ¡ESA ES LA MEJOR SOLUCIÓN, PUES SOLO HACES ESTORBO Y POR TU CULPA NOS MATARAN A TODOS! - Caitlyn no se dio cuenta que estaba llamando tanto la atención como Vi, ni tampoco que su sombrero había resbalado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Pueden callarse ambas de una buena vez? ¡Nos van a encontrar!

\- ¡CÁLLATE TU! - Dijeron al unísono las incontrolables compañeras contra Jayce.

\- Cállense todos aquí. - Habló una voz profunda y serena que se acercaba a ellos. Vi, por instinto, cargo su guantelete derecho y se lanzó contra el misterioso hombre. Él, con mucha habilidad, desvió el gigante puño hacia el suelo golpeando el antebrazo de Vi, para luego darle una fuerte bofetada que la dejó de cara al suelo. - Por favor no ataquen, vengo a ayudarles.

\- ¡Shen! - Exclamó Jayce.

\- No hay tiempo, vienen enemigos hacia acá. Estoy reuniendo a todos los campeones que nos puedan ayudar a salvar el único portal en pie. Aquel nos dirigirá hacia Jonia.

\- Muy bien. Exclamaron Caitlyn, más tranquila, y Jayce sin perder más tiempo.

\- Maldito... - Dijo Vi reponiéndose del golpe.

\- Por favor, toquen mi hombro, los llevaré de inmediato. - En seguida, cada uno colocó su mano sobre los hombros del Ojo del Crepúsculo. Vi tuvo que ocupar casi todo un brazo por sus guanteletes. Inmediatamente, Shen juntó sus manos y empezó a emerger una luz púrpura del cuerpo de Shen, todos ya conocían muy bien que significaba.

\- Como ya no hay control de las habilidades por parte de la liga, debe ser que hay libertad de usarlas en su máximo potencial ¿No es así? - Dijo Jayce. Shen le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Hey cupcake. - Dijo Vi.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames a...? - Sin lograr acabar lo que decía, recibió en su cara su sombrero de vuelta. Vi dirigía su mirada hacia el frente, evitando el contacto visual con su compañera. Caitlyn tomó su sombrero y solo pudo reír para sí misma antes de desaparecer de ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron al portal, el escenario presente era de una cruel batalla. Habían cuerpos esparcidos por todo el terreno y una buena cantidad de campeones e invocadores. - Sheriff, cubre el portal, tu excelente puntería ayudará a que nadie lo toque. - Ordenó Shen. Para Caitlyn era extraño recibir y no dar órdenes, pero no se opuso en lo más mínimo y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el portal. - Vi y Jayce, acompañen a nuestros camaradas que están al frente de la batalla. Yo seguiré buscando más campeones que nos sean de ayuda. - Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla, que estaba a no más de 100 metros.

\- Cait! - Exclamó Janna. - ¡Qué gusto que estés aquí!

\- Hola Janna. - Contestó Caitlyn.

\- Sheriff, que bueno que llegaste, necesito que me cubras. - Dijo Heimerdinger, quien preparaba un arsenal de torretas que dispararían a todo lo que se moviera a 200 metros a la redonda del portal. En la protección del portal estaba Janna otorgándole un escudo que evitaría que cualquier elemento impactara contra el portal, y se encontraba Braum, quién ayudaba a Janna en la defensa contra los proyectiles. Al frente se encontraba Akali y Maestro Yi eliminando a cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a acercarse, por más escabullido que se encuentre. Caitlyn se puso en posición y empezó a disparar a toda amenaza que viera.

\- Vaya... Esto no me lo esperaba... - Dijo Talon un poco sorprendido. El salvador de Sivir la miró fijamente con sus ojos carmesí, poniéndole a ella los pelos de la nuca en punta.

\- Zed... - Dijo Sivir.

\- Lárgate. - Le contestó Zed.

\- Pero...

\- Que te largues antes de que me arrepienta de no degollarte. - Ante la amenaza de Zed, Sivir huyó de aquel lugar impotente de poder hacer algo con la presencia de esos dos.

\- Nunca creí que salvaras un individuo que no vale la pena. - Exclamó Talon cuando Sivir desapareció. - ¿Acaso te has ablandado?

\- Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando tenga mi cuchilla atravesando tu garganta.

\- ¡Demuestra que el filo de tus cuchillas son mejores que las mías! - Dijo antes de avalanzarse contra Zed y estrellar sus cuchillas contra las de el Maestro de las Sombras.

Ya vi que soy pésimo escribiendo fics :,v lo siento por publicar un cap cada 6 meses xDDD Es mera culpa mía por falta de compromiso, incluso les vengo a entregar un cap mucho más corto que los anteriores pero no puedo avanzar más la trama xD o si no se alargaría demasiado y es mejor hacer otro cap con lo que sigue. Déjenme sus reviews, opiniones, sugerencias, de todo acepto!


	6. Capítulo 6: Paz, deber, verdad y honor

Cuando Sivir pudo llegar al portal, se encontró con un escenario bastante preocupante. A pesar de que una gran cantidad de campeones de Demacia, Freljord, Jonia, Ciudad Bandle, entre otros, defendian firmemente el portal, no iba a ser suficiente contra la gran horda de soldados noxianos y zaunitas que acechaban por aire y cielo. Sivir tuvo que eliminar unos cuantos para poder juntarse con Akali de nuevo.

Akali, ¿Cómo llegaste? – Dijo mientras pegaba su espalda con la de ella, cubriéndole su punto más ciego.

Bien Sivir, Ahri ya fue llevada a Jonia, allí hay campeones esperando por nosotros para darnos la atención médica. Pero Sivir, ya nos está cobrando factura a todos. Debemos irnos ahora mismo o no duraremos mucho.

Ya me encargaré de ello. Por cierto el portal estaba en mantenimiento, ¿Es posible usarlo?

Heimerdinger se encargó de ello, pero llevarnos costará más tiempo, porque debía suministrársele una cantidad de magia y Heimer no pudo hacer nada allí.

Entiendo, sólo nos queda salir todos vivos de esta. – Dicho eso, Sivir se separó de Akali y corrió lo máximo posible, matando a todo enemigo que se le acercaba. – ¡Es hora de irnos muchachos! – Gritó tanto como pudo a campeones e invocadores presentes. Corrió por todo el campo de batalla alertando a cada todos los que veía y cuando se dio cuenta, logró reunir a Vi, Jayce, Shyvanna junto con un herido Príncipe Jarvan IV, Lucian, Garen, Orianna, Wukong, Maestro Yi, Fiora con una pequeña Annie en brazos, Akali, Tristana, Amumu, y un numero considerable de invocadores y hechiceros en la batalla. Aquellos fueron los que pudo ver antes de llegar al portal.

Heimerdinger ya había terminado todas las torretas y estaba esperando la llegada de todos para empezar a dispararlas.

¡Rápido! Los heridos primero. –Dijo una apresurada Karma que guiaba a quienes iban llegando y les daba indicaciones. Dentro del portal ubicaron a Jarvan junto con Annie, Blitzcrank quien había perdido su brazo derecho, y por último a Ryze junto a una desconsolada Lux cuidando de un cuerpo en camilla que le cubría una manta totalmente ensangrentada. " _Estamos empezando a caer_ ", pensó la Señora de la Batalla con preocupación antes de verlos partir hacia Jonia, no se podía perder más tiempo. Ordenó que los campeones con mayores fuerzas se quedaran a defender la base, mientras que los otros lentamente se fueran.

Llegó Shen junto con Yasuo, el último campeón a quien podía traer antes de caer desmayado por el exceso de energía que había usado, por lo que le fue remitido al portal en seguida, junto con otra tanda de campeones.

Pero entonces, un pensamiento empezó a ocupar la mente de Sivir durante la batalla. " _No puede defenderse el portal por sí solo y será cuestión de tiempo que las torretas logren retener a los enemigos. Lo más probable es que alguien deba quedarse_ ". Miró a los demás y supuso que no era la única en pensar así.

Sivir volvió a encontrarse con otra escena desalentadora. Vi llevaba en brazos a su compañero, Jayce, quien tenía toda la piel quemada gravemente a causa de un líquido que carcomía su piel y carne.

Cielo santo ¿Qué sucedió?

Un ácido. – Contesto Vi muy seca y seria. – No hay tiempo, hay que irnos Sivir, esto se nos está yendo de las manos. – Sivir asintió y se dirigió al portal.

¿Qué queda?

Tengo un plan. – Contesto Janna. – Que todos vengan al portal. – No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya todos estaban dentro del portal. Janna usó su magia del viento para empezar a crear una corriente de aire que los empezaba a rodear, formando una muralla de aire que dificultaba la vista y los protegía de cualquier intruso. – ¡Rápido! ¡Esto no durará mucho tiempo! Activen el portal y las torretas. Casi al tiempo, una luz azul los empezaba a rodear lentamente mientras que las torretas comenzaban su asedio contra el ejército enemigo. Empezaba a funcionar a la perfección, eran prácticamente impenetrables, y los proyectiles que lograban atravesar eran detenidos por un gran bloque de hielo que Braum había levantado al frente de todos.

Todo iba bien y el tiempo les iba a alcanzar para que todos se fueran a Jonia, pero una artefacto explosivo llegó desde muy alto en forma vertical, pasando sin problemas la defensa de Janna y Braum. Janna se percató de ello pero no pudo hacer nada, estaba concentrada en el pequeño tornado de defensa. Logró moverse a un lado con dificultad para no perder el hechizo y esquivar el impacto, pero no fue lo suficiente y el explosivo estall oso, d﷽﷽﷽rder el hechizo, pero ó justo en su báculo, partiéndolo en una docena de partes. El tornado que formó la Furia de la Tormenta se disipó y los enemigos pudieron empezar el contraataque. Poco a poco empezaron a superar las torretas, destruyendo algunas de ellas y creando una apertura para el ataque, y los campeones aún no se iban de allí.

¡Somos muchos, el portal hace un gran esfuerzo para llevarnos a todos! – Advirtió Akali.

Entonces no queda otra opción - Dijo Yasuo dando un paso adelante.

¿Estás seguro de esto? – Lo retuvo Karma, insegura.

Totalmente… - Dijo, pensando en la única formaY se abalanzó contra los enemigos, cercenándolos uno por uno. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho, y cuando un soldado pudo encontrar un espacio para acabar con el espadachín del viento no se lo pensó dos veces para acabar con el. Para la suerte de Yasuo, este acabó a sus pies con un disparo que le atravesó la cabeza.

No puedes hacer esto solo. – Le dijo Lucian, quien se acercaba a él. No se dijeron nada más y siguieron luchando.

Wukong… - Dijo un sereno Yi.

Estoy listo maestro. – Le contestó su alumno adoptando una posición de pelea.

Gracias por todo este tiempo… Si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera encontrado la paz. Asegúrate de transmitir el conocimiento Wuju. – Su alumno quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su mentor, pero Yi le proporcionó un duro golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su espada, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. – Cuídalo, Karma.

Claro… - Dijo ella con profunda tristeza, pero no podía oponerse a su decisión. De repente, Yi se encontró detenido por una fina espada de estoque en frente de él.

No pienses que podrás detenerme, Gran Duelista.

No lo haré en absoluto, voy contigo. No podré tener una muerte más digna al lado de tan honorable guerrero. – Dijo con su particular acento la menor de la casa Laurent con una leve sonrisa. Sin hacer preguntas, siguieron caminando hasta donde peleaban Lucian con Yasuo.

¿Estás bien con esto Karma? – preguntó Akali.

Es el destino que cada uno eligió. Todos tienen deudas que pagar con el pasado. La paz, el deber, la verdad y el honor se unen en un solo guerrero para darle otra oportunidad al futuro de todos nosotros. Que estén en la memoria de nosotros y nuestros descendientes… - Dijo Karma con la vista de los 4 campeones que peleaban en frente suyo, para desaparecer en un destello azul.

¡Swain! – Gritó Katarina cargando a Talon en un muy mal estado. Tenía cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo y se estaba desangrando, pero la herida más grave se encontraba en su estómago, parecía muy profunda y era bastante probable que hubiera afectado a un órgano vital. –¡Rápido! Llamen a un médico. – Katarina hacía su ronda de vigilancia junto a Draven en un bosque en las afueras del Instituto de Guerra cuando vio a Talon recostado contra un árbol ensangrentado y sin conciencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a un tipo de tienda con diseño de camuflaje que se ocultaba entre los árboles gracias a la ilusión óptica por el ambiente y una pizca de magia de la mano de LeBlanc. Allí se ocultaban todos los campeones respectivos a la ciudad de Noxus.

En seguida, llegaron dos personas con una camilla donde posaron a Talon con mucho cuidado para darle los primeros auxilios. – Señor Swain, Talon debe ser remitido con urgencia a Noxus para poderle salvar la vida. – Dijeron alertados los paramédicos. Swain asintió con la cabeza, sin una palabra hacia ellos, quienes entendieron perfectamente y salieron de la carpa con prisa.

¡Yo voy con ustedes! – Dijo Katarina.

¡No! Tu te quedas.

Pero Swain…

Estará bien, solo sigue mis órdenes. – Le dijo a la preocupada asesina. Ella solo obedeció sin más palabras.

¿Y por qué no le echan una mirada a este? – Entró Draven con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Hermano, no estamos para tus tonterías. – Le advirtió Darius.

No siempre se trata todo de Draaaaven. Sólo vine a traerles un regalo. – Dijo entre risas el Glorioso Ejecutor. Traía en su hombro a un hombre inmóvil, el cuál arrojó sin el menor de los cuidados al suelo. Cuando quedó a la luz de todos, se pudo contemplar el cuerpo de Zed en igual estado al que estaba Talon. Hubo unas caras de sorpresa y otras de indiferencia acompañadas de un silencio incómodo durante largos segundos, cuando Swain por fin habló.

Llévenlo con Viktor. Estará a gusto con nuestro invitado. – Dijo sarcásticamente el Estratega Maestro. – También díganle que venga con los campeones de Zaun, es hora de entrar.

Baia baia subí en una semana otro cap D: Les juro que si soy yo xD Espero que les guste el capítulo! No me costó tanto escribirlo :3 ya estoy agilizando mi mente a la hora de escribir D: Debo aprovechar antes de entrar a estudiar! También vi que alguien puso otro campeón en los reviews para que saliera en los otros caps, no recordaba que había hecho eso xD Lo siento pero entonces lo vuelvo a hacer. Déjenme en los reviews qué campeón quieren que salga con un papel importante en futuros capítulos! Si veo que se repite un campeón lo tomaré xD Si no es así, elegiré el que mejor se adapte entre los propuestos. Haré la misma propuesta por unos capítulos más (quizás un par) y les voy avisando :D Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 7: El amparo de las estrellas

Escríbanme en review o en mensaje interno que campeón quieren que tome un papel protagónico en los siguientes capítulos :D El más mencionado adquirirá el papel, si no lo hay entonces será a elección mía de los postulados. Al no haber muchas propuestas entonces esperaré un poco más de tiempo para elegir uno xD ahora si vamos con el cap de hoy.

Hacía ya una hora que lograron llegar el grupo de campeones a Jonia del ataque noxiano-zaunita. Allí se encontraban Taric y Sona ayudando a curar a campeones e invocadores con heridas leves y otras un poco más graves pero que no suponían un peligro contra la vida de la persona. Soraka por su lado, atendía a los que estaban al borde de la muerte, teniendo dos casos específicos. Un par de horas antes llegó Ryze con Lux llevando una camilla de tonalidad carmesí por la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo que llevaba. Soraka pudo reconocer al rubio piltoviano que se encontraba tendido allí sin consciencia y en un muy mal estado. – Por las sagradas Estrellas ¡Rápido! Llevémoslo a un lugar cerrado, debemos evitar las infecciones y parar la hemorragia. – No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un templo y se dirigieron enseguida.

\- Lux, yo me encargaré del resto. – Dijo Ryze deteniendo a Lux cuando vio que se desplazaba con ellos.

\- ¡No! Yo debo estar al lado de él. – Dijo la Dama Luminosa, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- Nos servirás más de ayuda si lloriqueas lejos de nosotros. No molestes. – Dijo el hechicero rúnico sin el menor de los cuidados para luego agarrar la camilla junto con Soraka y entrar al templo.

\- No debiste ser así de duro con ella, Ryze. Esta mentalmente destrozada. – Dijo la Hija de las Estrellas observando a una Lux rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

\- Y el que está físicamente destrozado es Ezreal. Tenemos prioridades.

\- Agradezco que lo salvaras a tiempo.

\- Bueno… Al menos la mayoría de él. – Dijo Ryze finalmente. Soraka vio de nuevo el cuerpo de Ezreal y se lamentó del dañó que sufrió. Carecía de su antebrazo izquierdo y su globo ocular derecho estaba prácticamente destrozado. Aunque podía salvarle la vida, no podía hacerle recuperar lo que perdió y se sintió impotente frente a la situación. Gracias a las oraciones de Soraka hacia las estrellas y unos hechizos de Ryze, se pudo detener el sangrado y las heridas empezaban a sanarse poco a poco con la magia estelar de la mujer púrpura. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ezreal cicatrizara sus heridas sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Pero súbitamente sonó una puerta abriéndose de golpe. Se trataba de Vi, quien cargaba a Jayce en sus brazos. Su piel facial estaba muerta y se exponían muchos tejidos dañados y partes de los huesos de la mandíbula. – Le lanzaron un líquido ácido que no para de carcomerle la piel. Soraka, este idiota va a morir. – Menciono la Vigilante de Piltover tratando de gastar el menor tiempo posible. Soraka se acercó al cuerpo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, como reacción a la terrible sorpresa. Se necesitaba más que oraciones y hechizos para salvar el deplorable cuerpo del Defendor del Mañana.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Quítale su ropa! – Vi se incomodó cuando la curandera le dijo eso. – ¡De prisa! Sigue teniendo ácido en su ropa. – Vi entendió la situación y, un poco avergonzada, le quitó toda la armadura y vestimenta de Jayce hasta que quedó completamente desnudo encima de una mesa. Vi miró el cuerpo de su compañero de pies a cabeza. En vez de generarle morbo, le dio mucha impresión ver como toda la piel había sido afectada. – Demonios, esto es mucho más grave de lo que creí. Debo extraerle todo el ácido del cuerpo antes de que termine incrustándose más hacia el interior del cuerpo. Si toca un órgano esencial, está perdido. Necesito una ducha urgente ¿Dónde hay una ducha?

\- ¿Para que quieres una ducha?

\- El ácido saldrá como si fuera sudor pero desde sus propios músculos, no servirá de nada retirarlo del cuerpo si puede volver a entrar en sus tejidos. Debemos limpiárselo en seguida con abundante agua, tu y yo nos encargaremos de eso.

\- ¿¡Yo!? ¿Por qué yo? – Dijo Vi un poco sorprendida.

\- Porque Ryze es muy gruñón para hacerlo. – Dijo riendo levemente para calmar el ambiente, lo cual funcionó un poco, causándole gracia a Vi.

\- Está bien, iré en busca de una ducha. Regreso pronto.

\- No te demores por favor.

Wukong despertó con un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho de la cabeza. Se tocó la frente con su mano y se dio cuenta que llevaba vendas allí. – Hey… - Wukong giró su cabeza y se encontró con Ahri, quien estaba al lado de la camilla donde él estaba recostado y había llamado su atención.

\- A-Ahri, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- No me sucedió nada grave por suerte, sólo fue un desmayo. - Le contestó, esbozando una sonrisa. Wukong sonrió de vuelta, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe.

\- ¡MAESTRO! – El movimiento le provocó un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. – ¡Aghh! – Se quejó el mono.

\- Evita moverte así, te harás más daño. – Le dijo Ahri con amabilidad.

\- ¡Debemos regresar! – Se levantó Wukong rápidamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor que se presentaba de nuevo.

\- Alto, no puedes hacer eso, solo irías a morir.

\- ¡Pero debemos salvar a mi maestro!

\- Wukong… Dudo que el Maestro Yi… Siga con vida… - Ahri dudó al decir esas palabras, pero no le iba a mentir a su amigo.

\- E-eso no es cierto… M-mi maestro e-es muy habilidoso… Estoy seguro que el se las arregló para salir de allí… - A Wukong se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Oh Wukong… - Dijo Ahri con tristeza rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo la calidez con las que las lágrimas del mono caían y hacían contacto con su piel. Duraron un rato así, pero de repente Wukong la empujó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Yo se que está vivo! – Gritó, antes de salir corriendo a trepar un árbol y perderse entre sus ramas.

\- ¡Wukong! – Grito Ahri corriendo detrás de él, pero una voz la detuvo.

\- Déjalo, ya volverá. – Sentada sobre el suave césped se encontraba Akali quien había observado la escena. – Solo dale un tiempo para pensar.

\- Está bien… - Le contestó Ahri, sentándose a un lado de la ninja. – Me destroza el corazón verlo así.

\- No va a ser fácil para él. Yi era su maestro, pero estoy segura de que quería a Wukong tanto como si fuera su propio hijo.

\- Y era lo más cercano que él tenía a un padre.

\- Lo se. Procúrate de acompañarlo hasta que acepte la partida del Maestro.

\- Lo prometo. – Dijo Ahri mirando al suelo. Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ambas por unos segundos, hasta que Akali dirigió su mirada hacia Ahri y rompió el silencio.

\- Perdóname... Te traté mal en el Instituto... No debí hacerlo... - Ahri miró curiosa a Akali y le esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte. A comparación de todas las formas que me han llamado anteriormente, lo que me dijiste fue muy lindo. Además, técnicamente soy una zorra, debo admitir que ese juego de palabras fue genial. - Akali le dirigía una mirada con una ceja levantada como diciendo "Ponte seria con lo que te digo". Ahri rió y miró hacia al frente, cerrando los ojos un momento para poder hablar luego. - Debo agradecerte. Se que me cuidaste hasta llegar aquí.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. La prioridad principal era traer a el número más alto de campeones a salvo y con vida. – Ahri se quedó pensando un momento hasta que le surgió una idea en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya se! Cómo agradecimiento…

\- ¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?

\- Te voy a ayudar a llegar al corazón de Shen. – Esto último dejó perpleja a Akali por un corto tiempo y después reaccionó.

\- E-eso es imposible, estamos hablando del mismísimo Ojo del Crepúsculo ¿Lo recuerdas? – Dijo Akali con un leve rubor debajo de su máscara, la cuál agradeció llevarla puesta en ese momento.

\- Te creería si fuera alguien del Vacío o alguna otra criatura, pero es tan humano como tu, y los sentimientos son muy característicos de ustedes. Me di cuenta de ello cuando estaba empezando a adquirir cualidades humanas que carecía totalmente cuando era un zorro.

\- Lo que digas. Pero lo conozco desde hace muchos años. Él no podrá verme más que como su compañera.

\- Yo apuesto a que sí… Entonces ¿Es un trato? – Dijo Ahri extendiendo su mano.

\- No se por qué hago esto. Está bien. – Dijo, estrechando su mano. Ahri pegó un grito agudo de alegría que molestó el oído de su compañera.

\- ¡Esto va a ser emocionante!

A lo lejos se encontraba Shen observando la escena. – Parece que ya hicieron las paces. – Dijo, sin haber oído ni una sola palabra de la conversación entre las dos chicas.

\- Es increíble que seas el Ojo del Crepúsculo pero no puedas ver lo que está pasando. – Le contestó Kennen entre risas, quien estaba a su lado. Shen se extrañó un poco del comentario pero no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo era un problema entre ellas y a él no le concernía. O al menos eso pensaba.

Hola chicos, otro cap :D Espero que les esté gustando el fic que estoy haciendo. No soy alguien de esconder sorpresas, no soy muy bueno, entonces como lo pudieron deducir muchos, si, harán partícipe los Proyecto. Me gusta que la gente especule xD Demuestra que les interesa la historia wiiiii. Otra cosa, lamento lo del cap anterior de nuevo, no se que pasó, lo tenía en un Word y subí el archivo a la página y me salió así de mal cuando en el documento estaba todo bien. Esta vez lo subiré por copy paste y será así en adelante para evitar este tipo de inconvenientes.

Sin más que decir, que tengan una bonita semana :D


	8. Capítulo 8: Mi gloriosa evolución

Escríbanme en review o en mensaje interno qué personaje quieren que adquiera un papel protagónico en los siguientes capítulos :D El más mencionado adquirirá el papel, si no lo hay entonces será a elección mía de los postulados. He visto propuestas muy interesantes que entrarían de buena forma en el fic, pero por favor sólo comenten un personaje. Éste es el último capítulo en cuanto a la elección de campeón y en el próximo aparecerá el ganador *-* Sin más que decir, disfruten este capítulo 8 J

\- ¡Te encontré! – gritó Ahri, abalanzándose contra su amigo simio quien se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol. A pesar de que el no opuso resistencia al abrazo de la kumiho, tampoco le hizo perder el equilibrio y logró mantenerse firme y estable en lo alto. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde el incidente y Wukong no había vuelto a la ciudad junto con los demás campeones. Se encontraba en una montaña rocosa con un pequeño número de árboles no tan frondosos como los que habían aledaños a la ciudad, pero que desde allí se podía ver cómo ellos decoraban la ciudad la cual podía observar en todo su esplendor. A su lado se encontraba Ahri con sus dos grandes razones que reposaban sobre su peluda espalda y los delicados brazos rodeaban su cuello con fuerza. Debido al olfato de su amiga, era la única que sabía donde se encontraba y venía a visitarlo en las noches hasta que amanecía, hablando sobre anécdotas del pasado y sus vidas como animales, entre otros temas triviales.

Como las últimas noches, esta no fue distinta. Hablaron, bromearon y comieron frente a una fogata, pero a la kumiho le destrozaba ver a su amigo sin su grande y brillante sonrisa que siempre dibujaba, y verlo tan quieto le hacía pensar que no iba a actuar de la misma forma que lo hacía en su tan extrovertida vida pasada. Cuando lo encontró por primera vez, vio cómo el mono pegaba puños tan fuertes contra el mismo árbol, lastimándose fuertemente sus manos. Desde ese momento, corroboró su decisión de no separarse de él, de acompañarlo y cuidarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder curar su alma.

\- Ahri, no habrá forma en la que pueda pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi. – Dijo Wukong a mitad de la conversación, cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse por las montañas de la isla.

\- S-Si puedes hacerlo, y ese será el día en el que vuelvas a encontrar la paz. – Dijo Ahri un poco sorprendida por el comentario repentino, pero tomó una de sus manos en signo de apoyo. Wukong, inexpresivo la miró a sus brillantes ojos por unos instantes, para luego soltar su mano y bajar el árbol trepando. – ¿Por fin decidiste volver a la ciudad, Wu? – Preguntó curiosa Ahri.

\- Hay algo que debo hacer. – Dijo Wukong tomando su rumbo. Ahri con tristeza no hizo nada más que bajar la mirada aceptando la partida de su compañero.

\- Está bien Wu… Cuída..-

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Contestó el mono con una gran sonrisa alegre en el rostro y extendiendo su mano hacia ella. La kumiho se sorprendió una vez más al verlo. Quizás sabía que su amigo disimulaba esa sonrisa para no preocuparla, pero no pudo evitar la felicidad renaciera dentro de ella y esbozó una sonrisa tan sincera que no había tenido en un largo tiempo.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo con alegría Ahri.

Vi veía cómo el agua marina se extendía por todo el horizonte y cómo un buen viento les beneficiaba el viaje hacia su destino. Aburrida, la Vigilante preguntó: - A ver una vez más ¿A dónde es que vamos?

\- A Piltover. – Le contestó Caitlyn.

\- ¿Y por qué vienen Ziggs y Rumble en el barco?

\- Porque tenemos algunas "labores" pendientes. – Contestó Rumble en su tono molesto pero a la vez denotaba algo de misterio en sus palabras, mientras que Ziggs tenía un equipo de trabajo electromecánico y de cableado, probablemente estaba creando otro explosivo.

\- ¿Y Heimerdinger a que viene?

\- Yo fui el de la idea. – Respondió el yordle científico.

\- ¿Y por qué vengo yo?

\- Porque Piltover no es lugar para tres yordles locos sueltos. – Contestó Caitlyn con un poco de enfado.

\- ¿Y por qué viene Ezreal?

\- Porque no estaba Soraka para cuidarlo. – Esta vez contestó Ziggs.

\- ¡Yo puedo cuidarme por mi mismo! – Se quejó Ezreal.

\- ¿Y por qué viene Soraka?

\- Porque Jayce no podía venir sólo. – Contestó Heimerdinger.

\- ¿Y por qué…?

\- ¡Ya Vi cállate de una buena vez! ¡Eres muy irritante! – La Vigilante de Piltover le encantaba enfurecer a su compañera y nadie más lo sabía hacer mejor que ella. Vi soltó una carcajada que produjo una mirada asesina por parte de la peli-castaña haciendo que Vi se disculpara. – Cupcake, discúlpame pero debo hacer algo porque este viaje es muuuuy aburrido.

\- No me importa, te lo aguantas. ¡Y no me llames así!

\- ¿Nos falta mucho para llegar?

\- De hecho, podemos ver tierra firme ya. – Contestó Ezreal alzando la vista desde la proa. En efecto, ya podía detallarse un pequeño pedazo de tierra a lo lejos que crecía a medida que se acercaban. Pasaron 2 horas hasta que pudieron anclar la embarcación a un muelle local.

\- ¡Ayuden a Soraka con la cápsula! Bájenla con el mayor cuidado posible. – Ordenaba Caitlyn a una pequeña tripulación de marineros jonianos, quienes sacaron una cápsula "retrógrada y rudimentaria", como le llamaba Heimerdinger a la cápsula que creó con tecnología que se podía disponer en Jonia, la cuál no era mucha pero era lo suficientemente eficiente como para concentrar la magia de Soraka más tiempo sobre el cuerpo del Defensor del Mañana dentro de aquella cápsula, impidiendo que el ácido siguiera penetrando su piel, carne y huesos. Gracias a ello, Soraka pudo hacer menos esfuerzo para mantener un flujo constante de magia en el cuerpo de Jayce, pero aún así se debía introducir una gran cantidad de magia para ello cada 12 horas, por lo que cada recarga mágica dejaba a Soraka sin ningún aliento.

A las afueras del muelle se hallaba un camión que transportarían a nuestros campeones hacia la ciudad de Piltover, no muy lejos de allí. Todos llegaron al laboratorio del yordle científico, debido a su propia petición para poder salvarle la vida a Jayce mediante el uso de tecnología hextech de punta.

\- ¿Y tu por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes… Ya sabes… Odio hacia Heimerdinger? – Preguntaba Vi muy curiosa.

\- Solo estoy aquí por intereses comunes. – Contestó el gruñón. – No es nada que te importe.

\- Vale, vale, ya capto. –Dijo Vi levantando sus manos. – Ocupémonos de Jayce. ¿Dónde está Heimer?

\- Estoy aquí humana. – Contestó Heimerdinger en otro salón de laboratorio, quien se encontraba junto a Soraka. – Ya moví el cuerpo de Jayce a otra cápsula más sofisticada, que no solo hace mejor uso de la magia de Soraka…

\- Son oraciones, de hecho… - Dijo Soraka en voz baja.

\- Lo que sea, si no que también me permite tomar muestras del ácido y hacer un análisis químico para ver cuáles son sus compuestos y de esta forma poder encontrar alguna manera de erradicarlo… O al menos disminuir su efecto, no aseguro nada.

\- Pero Swain y Viktor, que son los más probables responsables de la destrucción del Instituto de Guerra y la Liga, tienen demasiado ingenio como para producir ácidos simples ¿no? – Dudó Caitlyn, exaltando de nuevo su sentido de la observación.

\- Exactamente, lo más probable es que sus compuestos vayan más allá de lo físico. Puede que le hayan agregado unos componentes intangibles, elementos mágicos que rompieran la defensa del guerrero más fuerte y del mago más experimentado. Por eso Soraka será una ayuda esencial para identificarlos y contrarrestarlos. – Dijo el experimentado científico. – Ahora, no es por ser descortés pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Si necesitamos algo les avisaremos. – Heimerdinger nunca había mostrado ese liderazgo rudo y exigente, pero el siempre prometía excelentes resultados y nadie dudaba de sus palabras. Finalmente todos, a excepción de Ezreal, asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos? – Preguntó Caitlyn cuando salieron del laboratorio.

\- Vamos a hacer que nuestros cerebros ¡EXPLOTEEEEN! – Dijo el ruidoso experto en hexplosivos.

\- Ya lo escucharon. – Dijo Rumble indiferente, y ambos se fueron hacia un destino desconocido.

\- No necesito ser tú para ver que esos dos están tramando algo. – Dijo Vi, curiosa.

\- ¿Acaso quieres investigarlos? – Dijo Caitlyn riendo levemente.

\- Nah, para eso estás tu.

\- Pero Heimerdinger está directamente involucrado con ellos.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Vi mirándola con asombro.

\- Por supuesto ¿Por qué los traería con él? Heimerdinger está más cómodo mientras menos personas hayan, por eso no tiene asistentes. Soraka solo está con él porque la necesita por un tiempo. Así que eso vuelve a Heimer muy sospechoso.

Mientras tanto, cuando Heimerdinger entró a su oficina, encontró un papel de un color blanco opaco en el suelo, era una carta sin remitente. Heimerdinger la abrió y empezó a leerla:

" _Querido profesor Cecil B. Heimerdinger._

 _Nunca pude haber estado tan satisfecho con sus avances en la ciencia y tecmaturgia, admiro su capacidad de razonamiento y su alto coeficiente intelectual, son muy envidiables. Sin embargo, es una gran lástima que todo esto sea aplicado de forma tan errónea. La tecmaturgia resulta útil si se tiene a mano. Pero cuando se tiene en la mano, es toda una liberación, un concepto que usted ignora._

 _Pero no se preocupe, profesor. Yo me encargaré de que la ciencia avancé más allá de nuestro propio entendimiento y le agradezco por formar las bases estables para construir un futuro donde los humanos se convertirán en una raza perfecta._

 _Gracias por ser el orgulloso precursor de mi gloriosa evolución, me aseguraré de dedicarle una página de reconocimiento cuando complete finalmente mi investigación._

 _Atentamente: Viktor._

 _Posdata: Anexo a esta carta el regalo que me concedió, y me sentiría muy mal no darle algo a cambio, así que dentro de poco recibirá un regalo de mi parte. Espero que lo disfrute en todo su esplendor"._

Detrás de la carta, venían unos planos que parecían más unos bocetos que querían formar una estructura base de un megaproyecto, pero habían distintos puntos tachados y con notas negativas. Heimerdinger arrugó ese papel, apretándolo con tanta fuerza hasta que finalmente lo rompió. – Ya entiendo a qué quieres jugar, Viktor…

Holaaaaaaa Volví por fín :D traigo este cap y espero que les sea muy interesante de leerlo xD Me divertí escribiéndolo, más porque quise inspirarme en cierta caricatura cómica estadounidense :v Díganme qué les pareció! Y especulen amigos xD Miren por qué lado se trata de dirigir la historia **cofydepasomedanideascof**

Sin más que decir, les deseo una feliz semana :D


	9. Capítulo 9: Sin tiempo

Capítulo 9: Sin tiempo

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad. El primer escenario con el que se encontró le resultaba extrañamente familiar: Un lugar oscuro y frío, donde había una puerta que solo tenía una pequeña reja que le permitía ingresar una luz blanca y tenue. Una cadena se encontraba atada a su talón derecho desde una pared, impidiéndole movilizarse más de dos metros por el lugar aproximadamente. Sus ropas eran escasas, sucias y desgarradas, y además, tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Poco a poco, el chico zaunita fue reconociendo la celda en la que se encontraba. Aquel lugar por el que sufrió tantos años de su infancia y aquel lugar donde, a través de una serie de maltratos y abusos, logró definir un propósito a su vida.

Aún así, intentaba entender la razón por la que estaba allí, pero no podía lograrlo. Su estado actual no le dejaba diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. Sólo sabía una cosa con claridad: estaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba hace 10 años.

Oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta metálica. Un guardia golpeó con fuerza con su bolillo, avisando al recluso que debía prepararse para salir. No pasaron 5 minutos cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron dos guardias. Uno de ellos lo liberó de la cadena, pero de igual forma le apresó las manos, y condujeron al moreno a la salida. Cuando estuvo afuera pudo ver todo el pasillo del que salían diversos presos de sus respectivas celdas. Cada una de ellas se encontraba identificada por números romanos. De la celda "X" salió una chica de cabello corto celeste y ojos escarlata, con la mirada baja y ojerosa y tan pálida como la luna misma. No lloraba, o por lo menos ya no. Esta chica ya había derramado todas las lágrimas de una vida.

Un poco más allá, en la celda "VI", salió una chica furiosa. Siempre causaba un revuelto cuando se trataba con ella, pues tenía una tendencia demasiado violenta, que causaba que tres hombres tuvieran que lidiar con ella, o en casos extremos, la solución terminaba con un dispositivo eléctrico que la dejaba retorcida en el suelo. Su cabello rosa, también corto, era su aspecto más llamativo. Debido a su naturaleza salvaje y difícil de controlar, la llamaban "la pantera rosa".

El chico de cabello blanco corto recordó entonces algo, y con un poco de temor, miró hacia atrás para confirmarlo. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio aquel número encima de la puerta de su celda.

\- "XII", avanza. – Ordenó un guardia. Allí nadie tenía nombre, sólo se usaban estos números para su identificación. Ekko solo gruñó frente a la orden y marchó junto a los demás reclusos.

Después de ese instante su conciencia dio un giro de 180 grados. Le dio un fuerte mareo y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza en la espera de que terminara el movimiento brusco. Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos, el escenario era distinto. Ya no se encontraba en el pasillo de celdas junto a sus compañeros, sino que ahora se encontraba frente a un muro con un enorme agujero en él. A su lado, se encontraba la chica peli-azul, dándole fuerzas para que siguiera luchando. Ella le hablaba sobre sus compañeros, que ya habían logrado escapar y estaban a la espera de ellos. Aún así, por más de que la chica le gritaba, su voz se oía muy distante. El moreno solo la pudo comprender a través de lo que el recordaba. Habían ideado un plan de escape por mucho tiempo, y ese día se había logrado ejecutar casi a la perfección, pues varios de sus compañeros no salieron o se quedaron en el camino. El chico se apoyó en su compañera para levantarse, y en seguida salieron de allí.

Pero otro episodio de mareos volvió a ocurrir, y cuando se dio cuenta, el escenario volvió a cambiar. Se encontraba en la base que había levantado junto a sus compañeros para ayudar a los niños de Zaun destinados a ser parte de los experimentos de aquellos locos científicos dirigentes. Pudo observar como se había conformado todo un gremio de chicos, en el que él era el líder. Allí, ya todos tenían su nombre y sus muchachos alababan el suyo.

– ¡Viva Ekko!

\- ¡Que viva! – Respondían todos con gran fulgor. Ekko sentía una felicidad inmensa en ese instante y su sonrisa estaba tan abierta como nunca. Pero ese grato sentimiento duró poco, debido a que recordó la dimensión de las cosas: " _Sólo son recuerdos_ ", pensó a sí mismo. En seguida, el escenario cambió de nuevo. A pesar de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar en la base, delante suyo ya no se encontraban sus compañeros celebrando. Simplemente, el salón se encontraba absolutamente sólo, dando a relucir un mural alto con la pintura de sus antiguos amigos que murieron o dejaron la base, y consecuentemente, que dejaron la ciudad de Zaun. En sus manos, sostenía un par de lentes rotos, pertenecientes a su último compañero muerto. El liderazgo de la organización lo llevó a un momento de gloria, pero su mal manejo lo llevó a una desgracia a largo plazo. Allí comprendió que, por más veces que usara el zero-drive para girar las situaciones a su favor, por más veces que viajara al pasado, jamás sería suficiente para arreglar los más graves errores cometidos. Allí comprendió que no debía luchar en el pasado para cambiar el presente, sino que su lucha se encontraba en el hoy, para que su futuro fuera igual de gratificante al de su pasado, junto a sus compañeros en la base, compartiendo y riendo, pero más importantes, siendo libres.

El escenario cambió de nuevo. Ahora se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra, rodeado de guerreros sangrientos pertenecientes tanto a Zaun como de Noxus. Su líder era la reina del engaño y las mentiras, quien miraba a Ekko con aire de superioridad.

\- Las cosas están a mi favor. Por más que alteres el pasado, tu futuro no cambiará. Te lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario. – Dijo LeBlanc entre risas. Ekko llevaba esa cuenta. LeBlanc había repetido esa misma frase 113 veces.

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo el moreno sin ningún aliento - ¿Me lo preguntas hasta ahora? ¡Ja! ¿Cuántas veces te tuvimos que patear el trasero para que por fin lo preguntaras? El caso, yo en tu posición me sentiría muy orgullosa. Zaun te consideró potencial de guerra. Eres uno de los pocos que podía haber deshecho nuestros planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por eso, te estamos dando este trato especial. – Ekko no dijo nada. Ya tenía dos costillas y una clavícula rota, un brazo literalmente inútil y muchos golpes alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Una lucha de más de dos horas para él, apenas habían sido 5 minutos para Le Blanc y su ejército. Todo el lugar estaba infestado de enemigos y por ningún lugar había una ruta de escape, y si se enfrentaba, no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo antes de que recibiera un golpe muy fuerte. Todas sus posibilidades estaban reducidas a 0, ese era el plan de sus enemigos desde un principio.

\- 114… - Dijo Ekko antes de activar su zero-drive, pero una mano le impidió hacerlo.

\- ¿114 veces? ¿No crees que ya es mucho por hoy niño? Por qué no detienes esto y nos vamos a casa. – Dijo una copia de LeBlanc que se encontraba detrás de él.

\- ¡Jamás iría contigo a ningún lugar!

\- No es una cuestión de elección, chico. – Dijo finalmente LeBlanc antes de que pusiera su vara justo enfrente de él, la cuál empezó a brillar fuertemente. Ese es el último recuerdo del chico que fragmentaba el tiempo. Después de ese instante, quedó en un limbo sin rumbo fijo, en un vacío del que posiblemente nunca volvería a salir.

Una cápsula fue abierta dentro del oscuro laboratorio. Allí, un científico zaunita miró orgulloso el cuerpo que salía de allí. Un cuerpo metálico cuyos rasgos humanos solo se encontraban parcialmente en su rostro y su blanco cabello.

\- Bienvenido. Eres el primero en despertar. – Comentó el sujeto con bata blanca. – No hay tiempo que perder. Te llevaré con los jefes, estarán contentos de verte.

\- Si señor. – Respondió una voz robotizada, totalmente inhumana

\- Ah, y por cierto, de ahora en adelante te identificarás como PROYECTO: Ekko.

 **Buenassss :P Soy yo de nuevo xD Cómo están? Esta vez les traigo este pedacito de historia un poco enredada XD Espero que se entienda fácil :,v Varios comentarios aclamaban a Ekko y aquí se los traje :3 Y no, este no va a ser el único cap donde Ekko protagonice. Más adelante habrán más cositas :3 He recibido mensajes muy bonitos de varios de ustedes y me impulsan a seguir el fic, se los agradezco con todo el alma :D He tenido varios viajes y no he podido pensar en la historia seguido xD Este cap me lo ideé mientras estaba en una clase aburrida :v Y esta semana también tendré que viajar y no podré echarle cabeza al fic :,v perdónenme pls**  
 **Pero eso no significa que deje esto :,v solo que me tengan paciencia, pero les prometo seguir :3**  
 **Debo aclarar algo. Si bien me baso en el lore y en algunas teorías conspiradoras illuminatis de LoL, no voy a seguir algunos casos. Por ejemplo, no voy a escribir sobre los teasers y videos que ha sacado Riot Games sobre las skins PROYECTO. Y aunque se supone que la historia involucra a todos los campeones, seamos sinceros es imposible tomarlos a todos xD sólo escribiré sobre los que vea que tienen puesto en la historia. Claro, ustedes pueden sugerirme la introducción de alguien si lo desean, pero en general así es la cosa.**  
 **Sin más que decir, buen viento y buena mar queridos/as :3**

 **PD: Me tocó volver a subir el cap por errores que no entiendo .-.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Sombras de sangre

Capítulo 10: Sombras de sangre

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol acababa de salir y un poco antes de que los jonianos despertaran. Karma, por rutina, se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana para meditar en su lugar favorito, un pequeño montículo de tierra adaptado para sentarse, rodeado por árboles y pequeños animales silvestres. A veces la acompañaban allí Shen, Lee Sin, Soraka o... " _Yi",_ Karma lo recordó con un sentimiento de tristeza que inundó su corazón al instante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó tres golpes en la puerta. Curiosa, Karma se dispuso a abrir la puerta al extraño que se despertaba tan temprano como ella y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver al peludo discípulo del Maestro Yi junto a su amiga.

\- ¡Wukong, Ahri! Buenos días.

\- ¡Hola Karma! - Contestó Ahri.

\- Buenos días - Contestó Wukong con una sonrisa. - ¿Sorprendida?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti después de... - Dudó Karma al elegir sus palabras - que te fuiste... Además de que tu amiguita no nos quiso decir dónde te encontrabas. - Dijo mirando fijamente a la kumiho. Ahri levantó los brazos en signo de aceptar la culpa.

\- Lo siento, no pensé mucho en ese momento.

\- Está bien Wu, te comprendo ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

\- Bueno... Aún no muy bien. - Karma se arrepintió de preguntar eso ¡Era Obvio que aún está mal! - Por eso Karma, quería pedirte algo.

\- Claro Wu, dime que necesitas.

\- Se que todos los días meditas en el bosque así que... ¿Puedo acompañarte?. - karma de inmediato le brindó una sonrisa tan cálida que tranquilizó el corazón, no solo de Wukong, sino el de ella misma.

\- No podría estar más complacida que tener tu compañía. - El mono le brindó otra sonrisa a la morena, agradecido.

\- Bueno, yo no soy de estos planes así que... Nos vemos más tarde Wu. - Dijo Ahri.

\- Tu también puedes acompañarnos cuando quieras Ahri. - Le dijo Karma.

\- Si voy a dormir, lo voy a hacer en mi camita y no sentada intentando concentrarme. - Dijo Ahri, mientras que Karma la miró levantando una ceja. - No lo tomes a mal, hablamos luego. - Se despidieron y Ahri siguió su camino.

\- Me alegra mucho que ella te esté acompañando. La soledad es el peor veneno en estos casos y te mata lentamente. Nunca pensé que le dijera esto a alguien pero... no te separes de Ahri.

\- No lo haré. - Le contestó Wukong.

\- Y yo también estoy para apoyarte, lo sabes. Si algún día quieres hablar ven a buscarme... Seguro te puedo...

\- Si, si ya me se ese discurso al derecho y al revés ¿Podemos ir ya?

\- Tan impaciente como siempre. " _Esperaba ver eso de nuevo"._ \- Pensó Karma con una sonrisa. - Está bien, vamos.

Dos semanas después de los hechos, Sivir habló con Shen acerca de aquello que Nasus sospechaba sobre aquella materia oscura hallada dentro del cuerpo de Renekton. Pero a su vez, hubo bastante duda por el extraño encuentro entre Sivir, Talon y Zed. Por lo que se decidió en una reunión entre parlamentarios de Jonia y la Orden Kinkou que se realizaría una intromisión al antiguo templo de la orden kinkou, donde ahora se encontraban los hombres de Zed, con el objetivo de capturar alguien para que cediera información sobre su maestro.

La misión se llevó a cabo en la noche siguiente por Sivir, Akali, Lee Sin y Wukong, mientras que Karma y Shen se encontraban en la periferia de un perímetro de 150 metros del templo, para socorrer a los demás por si se encontraban en peligro. Sivir y su equipo se acercaron sin dificultades al templo, pero no tardaron en encontrarse con una oleada de seguidores del arte de las sombras que los seguían muy de cerca y los habían estado esperando ansiosamente desde que Zed se fue de allí. Empezó una asombrosa pelea entre los cuatro campeones y toda la Orden de las Sombras, dirigidos por Franz, la máxima autoridad de la Orden mientras Zed estaba ausente. Este tenía la típica armadura de la Orden, pero no traía una máscara como su maestro. En vez de ello, se cubría la cabeza totalmente con una tela negra, dejando solo descubierto sus oscuros ojos.

\- Están justo en la boca del lobo jonianos. - Decía Franz mientras luchaba. Franz ganó su puesto como suplente de Zed debido a su gran inteligencia. Conocía bien a sus enemigos y sabía a quien atacar. Se fue directamente por Sivir y la alejó del grupo con una fuerte patada. Sus compañeros, al verla en el suelo, fueron a acudir a su ayuda pero los demás enemigos bloquearon su paso. - Tu eres la presa más fácil...

\- Lamento decirte que te equivocaste de mujer. - Dijo Sivir mientras lanzaba su cuchilla hacia su enemigo. Este lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, pero cometió el error de quitarle los ojos de encima a Sivir en el acto. Ella se levantó rápidamente y, con un poco de impulso, le asestó una fuerte patada de vuelta en el rostro a Franz. - Yo no soy una presa... Ni tampoco soy fácil en ningún sentido. - Dijo en un susurro.

\- Te subestimé, mujer. - Dijo el asesino recuperándose del golpe. De repente, lanzó una de sus cuchillas hacia Sivir, quien la esquivó con facilidad, pero sintió una fuerte punzada en uno de sus brazos y le obligó a soltar su arma. Había sufrido un corte bastante profundo que llegó desde su espalda. Una sombra proyectada por su enemigo fue la causante de la herida. - Pero ya me se las reglas de lo que quieres jugar.

\- Tsk. Maldito. ¡LEE! - Lee Sin se había podido liberar de sus enemigos y se lanzó de golpe hacia Franz, listo para asestarle una fuerte patada. El cuerpo de Lee Sin terminó atravesando otra sombra de Franz, quien intercambió lugar rápidamente con la otra sombra.

\- Se como funcionan sus formas de lucha y se como actuar frente a ellas. En resumidas cuentas, mi maestro me enseñó bien.

\- Pero no te lo enseñó todo. - Dijo una voz femenina. Cuando Franz se dio cuenta, tenía enlazado a su cuerpo una Resolución Concentrada proveniente de Karma, la cual iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Intentó intercambiar con otra sombra, pero la conexión entre ambos no se rompía, hasta que estalló con fuerza, dejando inconsciente al discípulo de Zed.

\- Gracias Karma. - Dijo Lee Sin.

\- No es nada. ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Acá estamos. - Dijo Wukong, quien llegaba con Akali y Shen. - Capturamos a dos más. No hubiera sido posible si Shen no hubiera llegado en el momento indicado.

\- ¿Acaso los estaban derrotando? - Dijo Sivir.

\- ¡Cl-Claro que no! Solo que... No podíamos capturar a nadie. Si, eso. - Respondió Akali nerviosa.

\- Ante todo el orgullo. - Susurro Sivir entre risas.

\- Está bien, nuestro trabajo terminó acá. Regresemos de prisa. - Dijo Shen y todos lo siguieron. Una vez en el templo kinkou, se dispusieron a interrogar a sus capturados para saber sobre los planes, y quizás, el posible paradero de Zed. Además de Franz, capturaron a otro hombre y a una mujer, y los tenían sellados con antiguas runas dentro de una celda especial para no permitirles usar sus habilidades.

\- Cometen un gran error. - Dijo Franz entre risas, mientras que sus compañeros no decían nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Dijo Akali, quien se encontraba sola con Sivir cuidando de los capturados en

\- Porque nadie conoce a mi maestro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Crees que mi maestro no se anticipó a su llegada? El siempre tiene un As bajo la manga.

\- Su As no le funcionó. - Dijo Sivir.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - Dijo, mirando con ojos depravados. De repente él, junto con sus dos compañeros, empezaron a vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre.

\- ¿Pero qué carajo? ¡Shen! - Llamó Akali mientras acudía a Franz. Lo acostó en el suelo, le quitó su armadura y vestimenta superior y vio como todo su cuerpo se encontraba con manchas rojizas muy oscuras.

\- Tienen hemorragia interna. - Dijo Shen, que había llegado a observar la situación y a revisar a los otros dos.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Dijo Sivir, un poco asustada.

\- No se pero... No puede ser... Todos sus órganos internos... Estallaron.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijeron Sivir y Akali al tiempo, bastante sorprendidas.

\- Es como si tuvieran... Su marca de la muerte. - Los tres cuerpos quedaron inertes en cuestión de segundos. Akali estaba llena de furia mientras que Sivir estaba perpleja por la escena.

\- ¡Joder! Maldito Zed. ¿Ahora qué mierda vamos a hacer?

\- Sólo nos queda una opción... - Dijo Shen, mirando fijamente a Akali. Ella pensó un momento cuando cayó en cuenta sobre lo que estaba pensando.

\- No, no, no. Eso es más que imposible.

\- No nos queda otra salida.

\- ¿Cómo así? ¿A qué se refieren? - Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos incómodos hasta que Akali decidió decir con resignación.

\- A... La Soberana Oscura.

 **Y sigo yo con mis capítulos de cada 3 meses xD Espero les guste :,v Felicidades a todos que son oro o más. Lleven ese marco en honor a todos los caídos que no alcanzamos a Oro :c**


End file.
